The present invention relates to a nozzle construction for a wave soldering apparatus. More specifically, the present invention provides a nozzle construction that can be quickly assembled and disassembled either when hot or cold for removal of dross and cleaning of a solder pot.
In solder wave machines it is necessary after a certain period of time, to remove dross that forms on the surface of a solder pot or reservoir and on component parts of the solder nozzle such as the front and back plates, the front gate, exit trough and weirs. In the past, the solder machine was shut down for a cleaning time between shifts while the nozzle components are disassembled and cleaned and the dross skimmed off the top of the solder reservoir.
Attempts have been made to reduce dross formation such as the application of oil to the solder wave and the addition of a dross reduction tray such as that shown in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 158,308 filed Feb. 19th, 1988. In this application a solder receiving tray is positioned to receive liquid solder from the solder wave with a level of solder in the tray maintained so that a minimum free fall of solder occurs.
When wave soldering is carried out in atmospheric conditions, then dross is formed at the interface between molten or liquid solder and air. Dross is tin oxide which oxidizes on the surface of liquid solder in contact with air. When the liquid solder surface is turbulent, and this is particularly true in wave soldering devices, then the oxidation rate increases and more dross is formed.